Wood You Be Mine?
by Quijotesca
Summary: What happens when Plank lodges his splinters into the heart of an unsuspecting young girl? Why would anyone fall in love with a piece of wood? Hey, why the heck am I writing this? ;D (Part III up!)
1. Girl Meets Board

**Wood You Be Mine?  
A PLANK Story  
By Laura McDaniel  
  
Chapter 1:  
Girl Meets Board  
**

  
It was a hot summer day in the cul-de-sac. The Eds, Jonny, and Plank were (literally) hanging out in a tree, trying to figure out what to do.  
  
"So, what do you want to do?" Jonny asked.  
  
"Uh...Jawbreakers?" Ed suggested.  
  
"I suppose that's a good enough place to start," Edd replied, "but that's not very specific. Any other ideas?"  
  
"I've got a great scam in the works," Eddy answered, "but it's too soon to reveal the details, especially with Jonny around."  
  
"You're just too afraid that Plank can come up with a better scheme than you, aren't you?" Jonny said.  
  
"I'm not intimidated by a piece of wood! I just think you're weird!"  
  
"Well," Jonny said, bringing Plank closer to his side, "speaking of weird: Plank says that something weird is going to happen today."  
  
"You mean like in that movie I saw?" Ed asked. "It was called _The Bogey Man!_ There was this monster that looked like a guy with no head that lived in the 9th hole of a golf course and at he used to pop out and scare people, so the guy that owned the golf course had to--"  
  
"What's that, Plank?" Jonny asked, cutting Ed off. "Oh, Plank says that's probably not going to happen. Sorry, Ed."  
  
"Drat!" Ed said. "I liked that movie!"  
  
"Could it be something weird like _that?_" Edd asked, pointing to something in the street.  
  
The boys all craned their necks to see a bare-foot girl with short brown hair who was wearing a purple short-sleeved shirt and purple shorts. She wouldn't have been too noticeable had it not been for the fact that a coxcomb tipped with silver bells was perched precariously on her head and the fact that she was dragging a hotdog on a leash.  
  
"That's even weirder than carrying a plank around!" Eddy exclaimed.   
  
"Plank doesn't like it when people talk about us like that!" Jonny exclaimed. He stuck Plank right in front of Eddy's face and demanded, "Apologize to Plank! Apologize!"  
  
"No, Jonny, I won't apologize to that _thing_!" Noticing that it looked like he'd made Jonny even more upset, Eddy quickly tried to change the subject. "Hey, that weird girl's coming this way! Maybe if we're really quiet, she won't see us and she'll leave us alone!"  
  
All of the boys silenced themselves and remained absolutely still, and the girl almost walked right past the tree. But something tickled Ed's nose and he sneezed loudly in reaction. The girl blinked and stepped back from the tree to get a good look. When she saw the boys, called up, "Hello up there!"  
  
"Great, Ed, you blew it!" Eddy grumbled.  
  
"Something tickled my nose!" Ed said. He pointed up to a bundle of leaves that Jonny was holding over his nose.  
  
"Jonny!" Eddy shouted.  
  
"Plank made me do it!" Jonny whimpered.  
  
"Well, it's too late now, I guess..." Eddy said. "Um, hello down there!"  
  
"Finally you talked back," the girl said, crossing her arms indignantly. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd heard me or not."  
  
"Oh, no, we heard you," Edd said.   
  
"We just didn't want to," Eddy muttered.  
  
"Ha ha! That's one hot dog there! Ha! Ha!" Ed laughed.  
  
"Oh, thanks!" the girl said, shaking the leash some. "His name is Würstchen." She knelt down and started stroking the hotdog, which made the Eds exchange confused glances. Of course, Jonny didn't seem the least bit fazed, but he didn't say anything because he thought that Plank wanted him to remain silent. The girl looked up and spoke again, "I'm Astrik, by the way. I live a few blocks away but Würstchen wanted a long wal--"  
  
"And I'm hungry!" Ed blurted out, interrupting Astrik. "Hmm..." he started searching his pockets for buttered toast flavored jellybeans, but he came back empty-handed. "Uh...does anybody have anything to eat?"  
  
"Not now, Ed!" Eddy said.  
  
"But I'm hungry!" Ed repeated. Suddenly, he looked at Astrik's pet hotdog again and his eyes widened with excitement. He licked his lips and then pounced out of the tree, landing square on the hotdog.  
  
"Ahhh! Leave Würstchen alone!" Astrik screamed. But it was too late. Her beloved pet had already disappeared into the abyss that was Ed's mouth. "Nooooooooooo!" she screamed. The girl fell on her knees and started sobbing helplessly.  
  
"Ed!" Eddy exclaimed, jumping out of the tree and standing next to Ed. "I know that her walking a hotdog around is pretty weird and all, but that was no reason for you to eat it!"  
  
"Yes!" Edd said. "That is no reason for you to go crush a young woman's fragile feelings like that. What do you have to say for yourself, Ed?"  
  
Ed pulled the end of the leash out of his mouth and burped. "That was tasty."  
  
"At least...he wasn't wasted, I guess," Astrik whimpered. She rocked herself nervously and seemed to be calming down a bit, but as soon as she looked at the empty leash again, she started sobbing again.   
  
"Oh, what are we to do? What are we to do?" Edd asked, scratching his head.  
  
Suddenly, Jonny felt compelled to say something to comfort Astrik, yet the instant he opened his mouth, Plank slipped from his hands and started tumbling out of the tree. "PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANK!" Jonny yelled.  
  
Astrik looked up to see that Plank was headed right for her head. Even though her eyes were still filled with tears, she was able to react quickly enough to catch plank before it hit her. She waved the board over her head and yelled, "Who threw that?!? I am in mourning as it is!"  
  
Without having to think about it, Ed, Edd, and Eddy all pointed to the branch where Jonny was silently sitting. Jonny looked down at them furiously. "It wasn't my fault! Plank slipped from my hands! I don't have control over him sometimes! Now give him back!"  
  
Astrik glared sharply at Jonny as she lowered the object that had almost hit her so she could get a look at it. "Not until I see why you're making such a big deal about a piece of wood!" she said. Despite the fact that she was angry about having nearly been hit and saddened by the unfortunate departure of Würstchen, the instant she turned Plank over and beheld his blank stare, she felt comforted. "Oh," she sighed, "what a beautiful creature." She looked up at Jonny again and said, "You said his name is Plank, right?"  
  
"Yeah, that's what I said. Now give him back!" Jonny desperately pleaded.  
  
"No!" Astrik retorted as she started gently cradling Plank. "Can't you see that the fall traumatized him? He doesn't want to go back up there!"  
  
"Then, I'm going down there!" Jonny said as he clambered down the branch. He held out his hands and exclaimed, "Now give him back!"  
  
"But...I think he fell from that tree for a reason! Maybe he wanted to get away from you!"  
  
"But Plank is my best friend!" Jonny protested. "I can't live without him."  
  
"Yes, it's sad but true," Edd said.  
  
Astrik glanced at Edd for a moment and then looked down at Plank again. "I don't know if I can live without him, either," she whispered to herself. Looking back at Jonny, she asked, "Well, if that's the case...um...what's your name?"  
  
"Jonny," he said.  
  
"But he's sometimes called Jonny 2x4 for obvious reasons," Edd added, pointing to Plank."  
  
She looked down at Plank mournfully and then handed him back to the now overjoyed-looking Jonny. "I guess I shouldn't keep the two of you apart then, Jonny. I'm sorry I kept him this long..." She muttered to herself, "It's clear I don't deserve him." She got on her feet again and draped the empty leash over her arms. "I'm going to go now and build a memorial to Würstchen. Good bye..."  
  
"Wait!" Jonny exclaimed, tapping Astrik on a shoulder with Plank. "You can at least stick around for a bit. Eddy said he's got a scam in the works!"  
  
Eddy cringed momentarily, apparently not enjoying the thought of spending more time with Astrik. "Well, Jonny, if she's gotta go, she's gotta go!" he said as he pushed Astrik forward.  
  
Astrik protested, "But...no! I want to--"  
  
"Come on!" Eddy said. "You don't want to disgrace the memory of little...um...whatever your dog's name was!"  
  
"Würstchen!" Astrik wailed. "And you're right! I'm sorry for being so inconsiderate, Würstchen!" She clutched the leash to her chest and ran off. She turned around just long enough to look back and yell, "Goodbye, Jonny! Goodbye, Plank! I'll see you later!"  
  
"I sure hope not," Eddy muttered.  
  
Jonny held Plank up to his ear and then shook his head. "No...Plank says we haven't seen the last of her and Plank is _never _wrong!" 


	2. A Day in the Park

**Wood You Be Mine?  
A PLANK Story  
By Laura McDaniel  
  
Chapter II  
  
A Day in the Park  
**

  
A few days after their first encounter with Astrik Ed, Edd, and Eddy were walking through the park and discussing their latest plot.  
  
"But, Eddy," Edd asked, "are you certain a do-it-yourself lemonade stand will work?"'  
  
"Of course!" Eddy said. "Suckers love things like that! Making their own stuff makes them feel special!"  
  
"I feel special!" Ed exclaimed. "I've got a pickle in my ear!"  
  
Edd and Eddy turned around to see that Ed did indeed have a pickle stuck in his ear.   
  
"Ed!" Eddy fumed. He yanked the pickle out of Ed's ear. "Pay attention!"  
  
"Pay attention? All right. I'll pay attention, Eddy. I am paying attention to you!" Ed was so busy saying that he'd pay attention that he wasn't really paying attention! He tripped over a rock and knocked over his friends.  
  
"Nice going, Ed!" Eddy exclaimed while he dusted himself off.  
  
"Thank you!" Ed replied.  
  
"What did you do, anyway?"  
  
"I think he tripped over this rock," Edd replied, pointing to the rock that that Eddy had tripped over. It was a flat gray stone with neat cursive letters painted on it with purple paint. "And it's got something painted on it, too."  
  
"Really? Does it say 'free jawbreakers?'" Eddy asked.  
  
"No, it's a memorial," Edd replied. He read the purple writing aloud:  
  


_ Here Lies Würshten's Leash__  
My Dear Würschten,  
I am sorry I could not save you from being eaten. You were a good little hotdog.  
  
Love,  
*Astrik* Quichotte _   


  
  
"I'll say he was a good hotdog!" Ed burped.  
  
Edd glared at Ed. Apparently, he still wasn't thrilled with the fact that Ed had eaten a girl's pet, even though it was a hotdog.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Eddy said. "That's that freak we met the other day. Here's hoping she doesn't plan on visiting her 'pet's' remains any time soon."  
  
"Oh, she's not here now," a familiar voice said, "but Plank says she's on her way."  
  
Ed, Edd, and Eddy all turned around to see Jonny leaning against the tree, arms wrapped around Plank. He wasn't there just a second ago. "He is very creepy sometimes!" Ed said. "I think he is from another planet!"  
  
"Well, if she's coming, we're going!" Eddy exclaimed. "Come on, let's go discuss our scam elsewhere..." He turned around, Ed trotting after him and Edd walking somewhat apprehensively behind.  
  
"What's that, Plank?" Jonny asked, holding Plank up to his ear. Suddenly, he yelled, "Plank says that's no way to treat a grieving girl!"  
  
"You know, Eddy," Edd said, stopping in his tracks. "Jonny does have a point, especially considering that _one of us_ is responsible for Würstchen's...erm...passing. I say that if Astrik is coming, we should be here for her."  
  
Eddy glared at Edd. "Well, I say the whole thing is stupid so..."  
  
"Hi there, Astrik!" Jonny exclaimed before Eddy could finish what he was saying "What's that, Plank? Oh...Plank says, 'Hi!' too."  
  
Astrik was walking into the park, looking somber. She carried what appeared to be a bouquet of ketchup packages. She sighed and said, "Hello, Jonny." Smiling slightly, she added, "Hello, Plank!" She knelt down next to the memorial and set the unusual bouquet next to it.  
  
"Plank says that he hopes you're feeling better," Jonny said.  
  
"Thanks, Plank," Astrik smiled. "May I hold him, Jonny?"  
  
"What's that, Plank?" Jonny asked, holding the piece of wood up to his ear. "Oh, Plank says that you simply _have _to hold him." He stared at Plank and blinked, "That's a strange way to put it, Plank, but I won't question you."  
  
"Me neither," Eddy muttered to Ed and Edd, "but I'll question the sanity of both Jonny and this Asterisk girl."  
  
"Astrik," Edd corrected.  
  
"Ampersand!" Ed burst out.  
  
"What's up with those three?" Astrik whispered to Jonny and Plank.  
  
Jonny replied, "Plank says that you shouldn't worry about it because they're just a trio of weirdoes."  
  
All three of the Eds didn't quite seem to understand that logic. "Uh..."  
  
"Well, anyway," Jonny said, holding Plank over Astrik's head, "Heeeeeeere's Plank!" He set Plank in Astrik's arms.  
  
Overjoyed, Astrik lept to her feet. "What's that, Plank? Do you want to go on the slide? OK!"  
  
She ran off towards the slide, cradling Plank close to her. Jonny looked surprised, but not particularly upset. "Boy, that's strange. They just met and she already understands him!"  
  
Eddy slapped his forehead. "Jonny! You know she's just _pretending_ to understand Plank, just like you. He doesn't _really _talk!"  
  
"Now just a minute!" Jonny protested. "Just because you can't understand Plank doesn't mean he doesn't talk!"  
  
"Even though I personally doubt Plank's vocal capabilities," Edd commented, "I have to side with Jonny on this one simply because there's no reason to spoil his fun."  
  
"Fine, fine," Eddy grumbled. "But it's still weird. Hey, Jonny, how about we get closer so we can get a better look? Maybe hide behind that bush?"  
  
"Isn't that spying, Eddy?" Jonny asked.  
  
"Maybe. But think of it as keeping an eye on Plank. You don't want anything _bad_ to happen to him, do you?"  
  
"Well...I guess you're right. Plank can be pretty sensitive."  
  
"Great! Let's go!" He whispered to Ed and Edd, "To think we get to watch a freak show for free!"  
  
"I really don't think this is morally correct," Edd lamented while they hid behind the bush next to the slide.  
  
Ed commented, "Neither is making people fall into sand traps, but The Bogey Man did it anyway."  
  
"Enough said."  
  
"Shh, get down!" Eddy commanded. Then, he, Ed, Edd, and Jonny ducked behind the bush.  
  
Astrik eagerly ran up the steps to the slide. "What's that, Plank? You want me to go first? OK!" She laid him down over the slide and then slid down. "Wheeee!" She looked up and yelled, "Come on, Plank! Your turn!"  
  
Plank didn't move.  
  
"Aww, Plank, do you need a push?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"OK!" Astrik replied to the silence. She ran up the slide and pushed Plank down. "Wasn't that fun, Plank?"  
  
His cheerful smile let Astrik know exactly how he felt.  
  
"I'm goin' again, Plank! Move out of the way!"  
  
Plank didn't move, but Astrik slid anyway. "Wheeeee! Ouch!" She landed right on him. She picked him up and scolded, "Plank, I told you to move. Are you OK?"  
Ed, Edd, and Eddy laughed, but Jonny didn't look amused.  
  
"What if she hurt him?" Jonny asked.  
  
"He's still smiling, Jonny," Ed replied.  
  
"I guess you're right. But if she does something like that again, she'll be sorry!"  
Oblivious to the fact that she was being watched, Astrik asked, "What do you want to do now, Plank?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Come on, Plank!"  
  
Still nothing. He just remained there, flat on his back and staring at the sky.  
  
"Oh, I get it! You want to just lie there and look at the clouds. That's fun!" She laid next to Plank and they stared up at the sky. "What do you think that cloud looks like, Plank?" She waited for Plank to answer and then said, "Ah, you think it looks like a tree? Well...I think it looks like a big, fluffy heart." She sighed lovingly.  
  
Eddy laughed, "How pathetic!"  
  
Astrik propped Plank up with an arm. "You know, Plank, I really like being here with you. When I look into your eyes, all my problems melt away." She held him close to her and shut her eyes.  
  
"Oh dear," Edd said, "strange as it is, I think that Astrik has...feelings for Plank."  
  
"I have feelings, too, Double D," Ed said. "They're on my head, 'cause I am a giant grasshopper from the planet Zarf!"  
  
"I said _feelings_, Ed. Not _feelers_. Besides, 'antennae' is the proper term for what you were trying to say. What I mean that I think that Astrik might love Plank."  
  
"You think she _loves _Plank?" Jonny gasped. "But Plank's my best friend!"  
  
"That doesn't mean that somebody else can't fall in love with him, Jonny," Edd replied, "even though falling in love with a piece of wood would be a most unusual thing to do..."  
  
"Aw, I don't believe it," Jonny said. "She's not in love with Plank. She just likes him...a lot."  
  
"An awful lot!" Eddy laughed.  
  
Astrik sighed, and in a voice to quiet for her observers to hear, she said, "I feel like I could tell you anything, Plank, even my darkest secrets...How about I tell you one now?" She leaned in close to whisper to Plank.  
  
"Don't look now, Jonny, but I think she's about to _kiss _him!" Eddy said. He chuckled, "I could charge money to see this! Just imagine how many people would want to see the amazing wood-kissing girl!"  
  
"WHAT?" Jonny gasped. "No, it can't be!" Since he was unable to hear what Astrik had said, from where he stood, it _did _kind of look like Astrik was about to kiss Plank. "This is insane!" he said. "I've got to stop it!"  
  
"I don't know, Jonny," Edd said, "true love is a difficult force to stop."  
  
"But this _isn't _true love!" Jonny shouted back.  
  
He walked over to where Plank and Astrik were sitting and picked up his friend, interrupting Astrik's whispering. "I'm sorry, " Jonny said, "but I have to take Plank home to...give him another coat of sealant."  
"Oh...OK. Well...good bye, you two," Astrik said, standing up again. "I hope to see you again some time, Plank!"  
  
"Not if I can help it," Jonny muttered. "What's that, Plank? What do you mean I can't help it?" 


	3. Tension

**Wood You Be Mine?  
A PLANK Story  
By Laura McDaniel (*Astrik*)  
  
Chapter III:  
Tension  
**

  
Astrik hated to see Plank go. She'd only met him twice, but she couldn't remove him from her thoughts or her heart. It seemed that fate had allowed their paths to cross and it was their destiny to be together. But what about Jonny? Astrik didn't like conflict even if it was brought about because of true love.  
  
True love.  
  
Astrik couldn't believe she was thinking of such a thing already. She was certainly getting ahead of herself. She was all ready thinking about having little splinters with Plank. "Plank's just a friend. That's all," she said to herself. She sighed and shook her head, making the bells on her coxcomb ring. She knelt down next to her memorial to Wörschten in order to pick up her basket. She glanced at the stone and gently rubbed its smooth surface. "Well, Würstchen, even if I am getting ahead of myself, things are certainly looking up. Still, I'm really sorry about what happened to you. I was hoping you'd live long enough to grow mold." As she grabbed her basket handle, she said, "Well, there's no reason for me to stick around anymore." Then quietly stood up and walked out of the park, the bells on her coxcomb ringing softly.  
  
"What a moron!" Eddy exclaimed as he watched her go.  
  
"As much as I detest the way you continue to insult Astrik, I must concur that there is something unusual about the way her mind functions," Edd said.  
  
"But my brain is completely normal!" Ed burst out.  
  
"Oh, yeah, giant pickles from Mars are completely normal!" Eddy sarcastically responded.  
  
"Of course they are, Eddy! They come after us in the night!"  
  
Edd, who seemed completely oblivious to the Ed-inspired nonsense going on around him said, "And poor Jonny. I don't think he knows how to handle Astrik's affections for Plank."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, poor Jonny," Eddy said, rolling his eyes. Suddenly, Eddy's conniving mind hatched an idea and his eyes took on a rather wild look. "Wait...Poor Jonny!"   
  
"I don't like it when you've got that look, Eddy. Whatever it is you're planning, I don't want to be involved."  
"Oh, Double D! You've got me all wrong this time!" Eddy said, pretending he was on the verge of tears. "I only wish to preserve the harmony in Plank and Jonny's relationship!"  
  
Though it appeared that Edd was actually somewhat touched by Eddy's display, he managed to maintain control of his emotions and keep them from overpowering his logic. "That sounds very noble of you, Eddy, but exactly how do you plan on doing that?"  
  
"I'm not telling you because you obviously don't trust me," Eddy mockingly replied.  
  
"But Eddy, I didn't mean to..."  
  
"It's too late to apologize, Double D. You're just going to have to sit back and watch the master at work!" He grinned slyly at Edd and then slicked his hair back with one of his hands. Even though his hair popped back up immediately after, Eddy felt confident enough to leave the park and start walking to Jonny's house.  
  
"How did he do that?" Edd lamented. "I didn't even have the chance to come up with a well-formulated argument!"  
  
"Are you two coming?" Eddy called back.  
  
"Do we have a choice?" Edd asked as he trotted after Eddy followed by Ed who started running in that backwards way he does.  
  
"Cue asterisks indicating a change of setting!" Ed blabbed.  
  


*************************************

  
Jonny angrily stormed home. When he got to his door, he shot a sharp glance at Plank. "What do you mean 'Why are you mad?' It should be pretty obvious! The way you acted was disgraceful!"  
  
He waited for Plank to answer.  
  
"I shouldn't have to elaborate! You completely abandoned me for that crazy girl!"  
  
Plank was confused.  
  
"You know darn well what I'm talking about! I saw the way you were looking at her!" He slammed Plank on the porch so that he was flat on his back, staring up at the sky. "Hmph!" Jonny scowled. He sat down on the porch a few spaces away from Plank and crossed his arms haughtily. He turned his nose up to make sure Plank was quite aware of his disgust. Though for the most part, he avoided eye contact with Plank, every so often, Jonny would look down at him to see if he was upset as he should be. "There's nothing to smile about!" Jonny growled, flipping Plank over so he was face down.   
  
From across the street, Eddy was watching the scene through a pair of binoculars. "This is better than I expected!" he laughed. "Jonny is furious with Plank!"  
  
"And how is that a good thing?" Edd asked.  
  
"Never question a genius at work," Eddy replied, tossing the binoculars aside. He grinned and slicked his hair back with one of his hands, not seeming to notice that his hair immediately bounced back into place. "Just let me do the talking," he said. Then, he casually started across the street followed by Ed and Edd.  
  
When the Eds approached him, Jonny was staring frustrated at the sidewalk. "Greetings, Jonny!" Eddy said.   
  
Jonny was so startled that he immediately jumped to his feet. "No, sir, I'm not going to war!" With a crazed look in his eyes, he grabbed the collar of Edd's shirt and violently shook him. "You can't make me!"  
  
"Jonny, it's just us!" Edd exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Suddenly coming back to reality, Jonny let go of Edd and slowly backed away. "Oh, sorry, Edd. I don't know what came over me."  
  
"Don't worry," Ed said, patting Jonny on the back. "Everyone experiences alien mind control at some point of their lives."  
  
Jonny just blinked.  
  
Deciding to ignore the interruption, Eddy walked over to the porch and propped Plank up. "It looks like you got into a fight with Plank."  
  
"It really wasn't a fight," Jonny said. "I'm just upset at Plank because he spent too much time with that Astrik girl. He hardly paid any attention to me and he's supposed to be my best friend!"  
  
Before Eddy could pitch his plan, Edd tried to give Jonny some logical advice. "Well, Jonny sometimes, relationships change. You should take Plank's feelings into consideration and..."  
  
"Don't listen to him, Jonny!" Eddy snapped, interrupting Edd. "There's no reason you should put up with this. "Your best friend is supposed to stand by you no matter what and not abandon you for some random weirdo. And if Plank doesn't realize that, you need to take matters into your own hands."  
  
"How do I do that?" Jonny asked.  
  
Eddy grinned. "By removing Astrik from the picture."  
  
"By zapping her with a laser gun?" Ed asked.  
  
"Something like that!"  
  
"Eddy, you can't be serious!" Edd protested.  
  
"Well, maybe I won't use a laser gun, but it will be that effective." Leaning in closer to Jonny, he added, "But you won't know what I've got in mind unless you pay my fee."  
  
Jonny didn't like the sound of that, but the thought of losing Plank was painful. He looked at Plank's blank, reassuring smile and then to Eddy's money-hungry grin. "How much do you want?" Jonny asked, sounding somewhat apprehensive.  
  
"Let's go inside and discuss it," Eddy replied, handing Plank to Jonny.  
  
"Well...OK..." Jonny said, looking down at Plank. "Let's go!" He opened his front door and held it open for the Eds. Eddy confidently strode in and Ed followed close behind.  
  
Edd, on the other hand, had second thoughts. "Eddy, I don't like the sound of this!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Quit your complaining, sock head!" Eddy called back. He grabbed Edd's arm and dragged him inside.  
  
Jonny scratched his head in confusion, but decided not to say anything. Instead, he just walked in after the Eds and shut the door.  
  



End file.
